A typical vehicle, such as an automobile, includes doors that allow individuals, such as a driver and passenger(s), to enter the interior cabin of the vehicle. Once the doors are closed, the individuals may exit the vehicle by grasping and manipulating interior door openers, having a pivotal handle, for example.
Typically, an interior door opener is secured to a frame of the vehicle. In particular, known interior door openers are secured to vehicle frames through fasteners, such as screws, bolts, and nuts. However, the process of manufacturing and securing the door opener through the separate and distinct fasteners is time-consuming and labor-intensive. Moreover, the use of separate and distinct fasteners increases the number of parts. The separate and distinct parts may be easily lost or misplaced during the assembly process. Further, the use of separate and distinct fasteners typically adds weight to the door opener.